1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductors and, more particularly, to vertical channel transistors and methods for fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In semiconductor industries, transistors and/or bitlines have been formed by various fabrication techniques. One of these fabrication techniques is to form a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) having a vertical channel. With the decrease in design rule for semiconductor devices, fabrication techniques have advanced to higher integration, higher speed, and higher yield of semiconductor devices. Transistors having a vertical channel have been proposed to improve integration density, resistance, and current driving capability of conventional transistors having a vertical channel.